The Incorruptible One
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Connor, the Champion Eternal, stands for God and righteousness in Daventry, and Princess Rosella starts to learn how he is.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own King's Quest; Ken and Roberta Williams and Sierra Inc. own it.

* * *

**The Incorruptible One**

Connor, the Champion Eternal of the world of Daventry, dwelt with the Archons in the Realm of the Sun. There were many forms of magic and power in Daventry, and he and the citizens of Daventry's countries had seen much of it, from the enchantment of fairies and elves, to the sorcery of wizards and witches, to the mystic powers of the lesser gods. So many had withdrawn from the primary world, now Daventry had some of the greatest diversity of fantastical life in the entire known multiverse. As the Chosen One of this world, however, he knew who was in charge of everything in the world, for he had gone to the Church of Daventry often enough to know that Jesus, and His Father in Heaven, were the ultimate powers everywhere. The lesser gods, like Neptune of the sea and Cupid of love, were just that, lesser gods; Neptune was a king of the sea, and Cupid brought romantic love wherever he went, but God the Father was the Creator of all, and Jesus paid the price for mankind's sins on the cross at Calvary.

It filled Connor with pleasure and honor to know the Father and the Son, as well as the Holy Spirit, and he now dwelt in the heavens where he could see them up close. He had always been a man of justice, honor, and duty, not to mention strength, courage, and righteousness and other chivalrous virtues, and had learned much about Daventry's favorite religion, Christianity, in the local Church in his town, meaning that God and the other high powers deemed him to be fit for the role of the Champion Eternal against all forms of evil. In fact, it was said that Connor was chosen by fate and destiny to save the world a long, long time before his birth. He wondered sometimes how long ago. As the Chosen One, he had reunited the broken pieces of the Mask of Eternity, and saved Daventry and its surrounding countries from being lifeless and turned to stone forever.

"_I will always be there for you, Connor. I will never leave you, nor forsake you."_

Connor also was glad that the citizens of Daventry, and also Serenia, Kolyma, and to a lesser extent, Llewdor and Tamir, were usually allied with God, for Serenia also had a church, and Kolyma had the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. Llewdor's Port Bruce had a small chapel, and in Tamir, some people prayed privately in their own homes. King Graham was always a religious man, and it was he who inspired the Christian faith to become so popular in the Kingdom of Daventry and the Sovereignty of Serenia, particularly after his quest in Kolyma to rescue and court his then soon-to-be-wife, Valanice, who was now Queen of Daventry. And though Connor's girlfriend before his ascension was Sarah, he was also a good friend of Princess Rosella, the daughter of Graham and Valanice. She had once considered church and its virtues and principles to be frivolities compared to her own favorite "activities," saying that the more practical aspects of life were more important to her, but Connor (with help from Sarah) had a long talk with Rosella about what made the Christian faith so virtuous, and Rosella changed her mind and _some_ of her ways and became a convert. He had told her about how Jesus always encouraged people to love each other and be charitable to the poor and hospitable to the homeless, and pointed out that her quest in Tamir to save the lives of her father Graham and Genesta the fairy were examples of selfless Christian-like love, too. He also mentioned that the multiverse is a place where anything was possible, and that God made all of it possible. That, plus the details of Jesus' crucifixion on the cross, was enough to convince her, more or less.

"_Go forth to preach the kingdom of God and to heal the sick. Take nothing for the journey – no staff, no bag, no bread, no money, no extra tunic."_

Remembering these moments inspired Connor to offer a prayer of praise to God and Jesus. This is what he said…

"_Father in heaven, I thank you for helping the citizens of Daventry and I to spread your gospel of truth to those who once did not believe. And forgive us our sins, as well, as we forgive those who sin against us. For yours are the kingdom, the power, and the glory, now and forever. Amen."_ With that, he made the sign of the cross.

And as he prayed, two things happened. One: a voice spoke from somewhere around him, saying, _"Well said, Righteous One! It shall be so!"_ He knew it was the voice of God.

* * *

Two: three people sitting outside Castle Daventry at Lake Maylie looked up at the sky, and they could see Connor, and they could have sworn that the light of God shone on him.

"There he is," said King Graham, "our Enlightened One."

"Indeed," said Queen Valanice, "We should all be grateful to God, and also the Archons, that such a great Champion of Champions was chosen to protect the world of Daventry from the ultimate evil of Lucreto."

"Tell me, mother and father, if you can," asked Rosella, "Do you think there was a reason that Connor was chosen to be the Champion of the land in the first place? I mean, one of us in the royal family could have gone on another of our seemingly routine quests to do something about it."

"That's true," said Graham, "But the Lord works in mysterious ways, Rosella. I suppose that was part of His plan for Connor and this world, as well as for His master plan involving all worlds and all people."

"His master plan?" inquired Rosella.

"Yes," said Graham, "He has a plan for everyone's life that all come together into His master plan, whereby He will redeem the worlds. There's always someone with you, just like with Connor, my daughter, and that someone is Jesus, the Savior of mankind from mankind's sins. He's with me, too, and with Valanice, and even with Alexander and Cassima far away in the Land of the Green Isles. We are not alone, when it comes to a Creator God, and I suppose God wanted someone outside of the royal family to carry this particular honor instead of one of us."

Rosella thought about this for a moment. "Well, then, it's good to know that God is thinking about all of us here in Daventry. I still have a lot to learn about Christianity, quite plainly."

"Do not worry about that, Rosella," said Valanice, "That's what the Church and Sunday school are for. That's where you usually get your first education on religion around here. And don't forget, you're fond of saying that _The Chronicles of Narnia_ are your favorite fairy tales to the Bookwyrm of Mixed-Up Fairy Tales, and those are allegorical Christian stories."

"That's good to hear," said Rosella uncertainly, "though I think I'm a little old for Sunday school now. I think I would like to stick with the allegory of the Narnia Chronicles, personally."

"Yes," said Graham, "But enough of the serious stuff. Let's continue to enjoy this day while it lasts; after all, God has blessed us with it."

"That's a very good idea, Graham," said Valanice. "Why don't we go for a ride on the boat in the lake again, for old times' sake?"

"Sounds wonderful to me," Graham replied.

"I think I'd like to settle down with a reading of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, for a while," said Rosella, settling herself down on a blanket. "Perhaps I can start learning some new lessons from it."

"Good idea, daughter dear," said Valanice, "You do that."

And while they did just those things, Graham and Valanice gazed up at the sky again from time to time to see Connor, and they couldn't help noticing that the light of God that shone through Connor was centered on the spot where Rosella lay and read. The king and queen smiled happily, and they felt this day was one of their best since their marriage so long ago in the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury.

**THE END**

* * *

**It's true, Kings Quest 2: Romancing the Throne and King's Quest 8: Mask of Eternity did have a monastery and a church in them, and King's Quest 4: The Perils of Rosella had graves with crosses on them. Christianity **_**does**_** exist in King's Quest. I dedicate this story to God and to all Christian writers out there. God bless!**


End file.
